The present invention relates to a disk installing device for a disk player optical reading system capable of both reproducing images recorded in a video disk and reproducing sound recorded in an audio compact disk.
Japanese Provisonal Utility Model Publication No. 59-142993 (Sept. 25, 1984) discloses a disk installing device for a disk player of the type which is capable of both reproducing images recorded in a video disk and reproducing sound recorded in an audio compact disk. This known disk installing device is equipped with two individual motors for driving a video disk and for driving an audio compact disk, respectively. Accordingly, this known disk installing device is expensive and large in size.